Twin Phantoms
by JayBorb
Summary: Twins Danny and Dawn Fenton are in for the shock of their lives (literally)! How will they deal with their terrible school lives, negligent parents and... Ghost powers? T for language in future chapters. Abandoned, no motivation, though I may come back to this eventually.
Dawn and Danny Fenton ran down the steps into their parents basement lab after being called down by their mother, Maddie Fenton.

Their parents are Amity Park's resident ghost hunters, or "lunatics," as everyone else calls them. The twins had been teased since their first day of school for having crazy parents, but the fourteen year olds were used to it by now.

"Okay, kids, your father and I have something to show you, but I want you to put your hazmat suits on, first. We're not sure if the radiation is deadly, or if there even is any." Maddie warned.

Dawn was the first one to the storage lockers where the suits were kept. She had always had an interest in her parents work, even though she knew ghosts weren't real. Quickly, she grabbed Danny's white hazmat suit and tossed it to him, then handed him the black gloves, belt and boots that came with it. She then got her own white suit out of the locker, internally groaning at the magenta gloves, boots and belt. _Why does all of my stuff have to be pink? I don't even like pink._

Sighing, she tied her waist-length white hair into a high ponytail, grumbling in frustration when her black-dyed bangs were too short to be tied into the scrunchie. Reluctantly, she pinned her bangs behind her right ear and slipped her white-framed goggles on, placing them on her forehead.

After both twins had put on their jumpsuits, they were instructed to sit down on two lawn chairs in the middle of the lab, facing a large sheet covering what they could only guess was what their parents were going to show them.

After a few seconds, Jack Fenton, the pairs father, bounded up to the sheet and stood to the left side. The orange suited man-child rolled on the balls of his feet, not-so-calmly waiting for his wife to take the right.

Once Maddie was done with the calibrations, the teal-suited figure strode to the right side of the invention, clearly proud of their work. In perfect synchronization, the pair hauled the sheet off with a flourish.

"Behold the Fenton Ghost Portal!" Jack waved his arm to the invention.

The 'portal' was an octagonal hole in the basement wall, about 8ft tall and 8ft wide. Looking inside of it was very difficult, as it was almost pitch black, even in the flood lights of the lab. Even so, Dawn could see at least a few feet in, and saw that the walls had wires sticking out of them.

Seeing her parents pull the hoods of their hazmat suits up, allowing the tinted goggles to cover their eyes, Dawn pulled her colourless goggles off of her forehead to cover her own.

"This is a portal to the ghost zone, a dimension in which all ghosts reside." Maddie explained to her gawking children. "We don't know what kind of radiation could come from it when we turn it on, which is why I had you two put on your hazmat suits. Your father and I should be ready to turn it on shortly, we just need to make sure everything is calibrated correctly."

"You think it'll actually work?" Dawn whispered to Danny.

"Nah, ghosts aren't real, sis." Danny replied.

"Bro, you're just scared of the idea of 'em."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Alright, we're ready to start her up!" Jack's excitement radiated off of him in waves. He picked up a plug, and then picked up the end of an extension cord. "In three… Two… One..!" He dramatically jammed the two cords together and… Nothing happened. _That's too bad, a portal in our basement would be a pretty cool thing to show off._ Dawn thought to herself.

Danny, on the other hand, was relieved, although he didn't show it. He would never admit it, but his sister was right about his fear of ghosts, he'd been terrified of them since he was little.

The twins were brought out of their thoughts by the sound of their mother trying to comfort their heartbroken father. She seemed to be having difficulty. An idea flashed into Dawn's mind.

"Hey, Dad. Maybe it's just a delayed startup! Why don't you and Mom go out for a bit, Danny and I can monitor it!"

"Why, that's a great idea, Dawnie!" Her father's demeanor made a complete turnaround. "Whad'ya say, Madds? Let's go get fudge!"

"Okay, sweetie."Maddie then turned to the twins, "Kids, if **ANYTHING** happens while we're gone, call us immediately. Clear?"

"Crystal" Danny said, sensing that his sister has a plan.

"Alright, we should be home in about an hour." Maddie followed Jack up the stairs, into the kitchen and out the front door.

"Man, for scientists they sure are easy to trick." Dawn snickered, leaning against the back of her chair.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Danny's sky blue eyes locking onto his sisters matching ones. The only things identical about them were their eyes and height.

"Well, first things first, keep your hazmat suit on, we only have an hour to do this." Dawn started explaining her plan to her brother. "I need you to run down to Tuck's house and get him over here, I'm calling Sam."

"Why do **I** have to leave the house in this?" Danny gestured to his jumpsuit. "Why can't you do it?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going outside in _pink_." Dawn simply stated, getting up from her chair and walking to the staircase. " _Well,_ Come on! We're on a time limit here!"

"What about the rest of the plan?"

"I'll tell you when everyone's here."

* * *

Sam was the last of the pairs friends to arrive, since she didn't live anywhere near FentonWorks like Tucker did.

Tucker is the technology nerd of the group. He always has at _least_ two PDA's on him at all times, his cell phone, and not to mention the backpack full of cables, cords, batteries, and other miscellaneous "techy stuff" as Danny so eloquently puts it.

Sam is Dawn's best friend, and they share clothing taste. Black. Sam is _very_ goth, she even wears purple contact lenses. She is also an "Ultra-recyclo vegetarian," though Dawn frequently refers to it as "Hipster vegan."

After the four had gathered in the living room, Dawn started explaining her plan to the other three. "I told Dad that the portal probably didn't start because of a delayed reaction, but I'm pretty sure the thing just doesn't work. I looked inside, and there are wires sticking out every which way. If Danny and I go in, we might be able to fix it."

"If your plan only requires Danny, there why are Tucker and I here?" Sam asked.

"Well, if anything goes wrong, you'd be able to call our parents." Dawn explained, "Also, I wanted you guys to see it, whether it worked or not. If it doesn't work, Mom and Dad will probably take it apart and start again, so if you want to see it, it's either now or sometime in the next ten years."

"Got it."

"Alright, come on!" Dawn motioned for the trio to follow her to the basement.

* * *

"Here it is, the 'Fenton Ghost Portal!'" Dawn announced the last words like her father had earlier.

"Look at all the stuff down here! It's been way too long since I was here last." Tucker was analyzing every piece of equipment in the room.

Ignoring Tucker, Dawn continued, "I doubt anything serious will happen to us, probably a little shock at most. However, if something bad does happen, and neither of us are responsive, then contact our parents."

"If one of us is conscious then don't call them. Dawn's been in an accident down here before, so Mom and Dad made sure we knew any and all safety procedures, so there's no need to worry our parents if that happens. If we're both fine then, obviously, there's nothing to worry about." Danny finished.

"What kind of accident?" Sam asked, worry for her friend showed clearly on her face.

Dawn started, "When I was five, something happened, but I don't remember what, and it made my hair go from the same black as Danny's to stark white." She shrugged. "Looks cool though, so no problems here."

"I thought you bleached it!"

"Nope. I dye my bangs though" Dawn pulled her black hair from behind her ear.

"Can we get back to the portal?" Danny and Tucker asked in unison.

"Right. So anyways, only contact our parents if both of us are unresponsive. Got it?" Dawn recapped.

"Got it." Sam said while Tucker just nodded.

Dawn pulled her goggles over her eyes as the twins walked towards the octagonal entrance. As they stepped inside, the pair lost nearly all visibility. "Damn, it's darker in here than I thought." Dawn muttered as she placed her left hand against the wall for balance.

 _Click._

The pain that shot up her arm was unbearable, like it was burning and freezing at the same time. As that feeling quickly spread to the rest of her body, she distantly heard a shrill noise, and faintly recognized it as her own screaming. Less than a second later, the slightly deeper screams of her brother joined hers, and that was the last thing that happened before the world went black.

* * *

Sam watched as Dawn and Danny walked into the Ghost Portal. _I wonder if it'll actually work._ She thought. She started looking at all of the things littered around the lab. Test tubes filled with green liquid labelled "ECTOPLASM" were all over one of the tables.

From inside the portal, she heard Dawn mutter something about darkness. Then the screams.

Oh, God, the screams.

Ear-piercing, glass-shattering, how-could-anyone-possibly-make-that-sound kind of screams.

She turned to face the portal, it was glowing green! She saw the silhouettes of her friends inside, arms raised, and feet barely touching the ground.

The world moved in slow motion as Sam realized what was happening. _They're dying!_ Her mind screamed to her. Her feet wouldn't move from where they were glued. She looked across the lab to Tucker and saw that he was wearing an expression of pure terror, and guessed that she looked the same.

Seconds passed, though it felt like hours, and the portal released the twins. Sam and Tucker finally snapped out of the trance and ran to get them away from the machine. Sam grabbed Dawn under her arms and dragged her out of the portal, across the lab. Tucker did the same with Danny.

"Oh, God, oh, God." Sam muttered over and over. She checked Dawn first. Put her fingers to her neck, no pulse. Fingers to wrist, no pulse. Watched her chest, no breath. Ear to heart, no pulse.

Dawn was dead, there was no denying it. No vital signs what-so-ever. She performed the same test on Danny, yielding the same results.

Two of her best friends died right in front of her.

Tucker was furiously tapping on his cell phone, typing in the Fenton's number, and was just about to press call when he heard a groan. He turned around to look at the bodies of his best friends. Danny was sitting up, holding his head, and Dawn was still out.

"Ughnn… Wha… What happened?" Danny mumbled, still clearly out of it. "Everything h-hurts."

Tucker dropped his phone. "D-Danny?"

Danny grunted in response, not up for more speaking.

Sam had been on the ground, crying, when she heard someone talking. She turned to see Danny holding his hand against his head. "Danny?"

Danny looked over at Sam. This was the first time she'd noticed his appearance. His once sky blue eyes were the same toxic green that the portal had started glowing, and his raven black hair was now as white as Dawn's hair was. His hazmat suit had inverted colours, all of the white had turned black, and the black, white.

"Danny!" Sam got up and quickly walked to where he was sitting. She was about to sit down next to him when she heard another groan.

She turned to her left and saw Dawn still laying down, but she had her right hand brought up to her forehead to remove her goggles. Her eyes were no longer sky blue, but were now a shocking purple, similar to a purple highlighter. Her long white hair was now black, and seemed to be defying gravity. Her once black bangs were stark white, and still behind her right ear. Her hazmat suit had inverted colours, just like Danny's. The white had become black, and the magenta was now a shade of neon green, similar to Danny's eyes.

"Ugh… What hit me?" Dawn mumbled, then she seemed to notice her now green glove. "What? Did i go colour blind or somethin'?"

"What happened to us?" Danny asked, taking in his sisters appearance, then looking down at himself. "Anyone?"

Sam and Tucker just stared, mouths hanging open.

Dawn sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You two look like you've seen a ghost. Did we fix the portal?" She turned her head to the now activated swirling green ghost portal. "Sweet! Dad'll be so happy!"

Danny followed his sister's gaze. "Guys, what happened to us in there? Something's clearly wrong." He waited a second. "Guys?"

Tucker snapped out of it first. He picked his phone up off the floor and, after checking for damage, put it back into his pocket. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he started explaining. "When you two went inside the portal, something, -happened, and it activated and -"

He was cut off by Sam. "The screams…" She muttered.

"And you two were screaming and we thought you were dead, and Sam checked both of you for a pulse and neither of you had any vitals. I was just about to call your parents when you woke up."

Dawn spoke up. "I think I know what happened. I pressed something in there, my arm is still burning." She took off her left glove and stared. The palm of her hand was nearly charred black, but appeared to be healing faster than any normal person should, but the thing that caught her attention was the glowing green lichtenberg scar leading from the palm of her hand down her wrist, and she could only guess that it went up her arm and around her shoulder. "Whelp, guess that's why my arm's numb." She chuckled dryly.

"Why are you so calm about this, Dawn? We almost died!" Danny wanted to shout, but his throat hurt from the screaming earlier, so a hushed tone was all he could get.

"Two reasons; Reason one, delirium, reason two, however, is not one you're going to like." Dawn replied.

"What does that even mean, sis?"

"Sam, check Danny for a heartbeat." Dawn simply stated.

"Why? He's clearly ali-" She was cut off by Dawn again.

"Like I said, delirium. I just want you to check something. I haven't taken a single breath since I woke up, and I want to know if Danny's dead too."

"Dead?!" Danny, Sam, and Tucker screamed in unison.

"Yes, Dead." Dawn said. "I want to know if Danny died, or if it was just me."

"Dawn, why would you even think that you're dead? You're clearly alive!"

"Mhmm." Dawn hummed, then got up and walked over to Danny. She pressed her fingers against his neck. "We died in there. We're ghosts."

The room was silent for a few seconds. Everyone was processing Dawn's conclusion. Sam was the first to speak up. "How can you be ghosts? How is that even possible? Why aren't you upset by this, Dawn?"

"I don't know the answer to the first two questions, but, I'm probably not upset by this simply because my mind hasn't processed the information yet. I'm sure that in a couple minutes I'll panicking like Danny over here" Dawn gestured to Danny, who had his legs pulled up to his chest.

Danny was muttering something about their parents hating them because they're ghosts and their parents are ghost hunters. He was having something akin to a panic attack. Dawn sat down next to him and hugged him, the realization finally hitting her full force. "We're dead…"

Suddenly, two bright flashes of light occurred, and white rings appeared around both twins, around their mid-sections. The rings split in two, one travelling up towards their heads, and the other dropping around their feet.

Sam and Tucker's jaws both dropped. They were not expecting that.

Dawn and Danny both took huge breaths, and after a few seconds of panting, Danny spoke up. "What happened?" He started examining his hands. His hazmat suit had reverted back to normal? He grabbed his bangs to look at his hair, and it was black again! Dawn soon looked up, and seeing her brother back to normal, began examining herself, too.

They were alive again? They were human again?

"What did that thing do to us?" Danny muttered.

"No idea." Dawn replied.

Dawn quickly checked herself for a pulse by pressing her fingers to her neck. A heartbeat was there, but it was very slow. She took a deep breath, realizing she needed to breathe again was all it took to convince her. "We're alive, Danny!"


End file.
